bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kongu
Kongu war ein Le-Matoraner und später der Toa Inika/Toa Mahri der Luft. Biografie Als Matoraner Metru Nui thumb|left|150px|Kongu wird von den dunklen Jägern erpresst Auf Metru Nui arbeitete Kongu als Rohrwächter. Er trug eine Kanohi Ruru, die er später aus unbekannten Gründen abgab. Als Kongu in Eile war und durch die Rohrstation rannte, enddeckte er einen leblosen Le-Matoraner, der, wie sich später herausstellte, von Tuyet ermordert wurde. Als Teridax sich als Dume verkleidete, kamen zwei Dunkle Jäger, Nidhiki und Krekka, die Kongu dazu zwangen, die Verlaufsrichtung der Transportröhre zu ändern. Kongu zögerte kurz, jedoch tat er es, da die Jäger ihn woll sonst getötet hätten. Dass Nidhiki mal ein Toa Mangai war, merkte er nicht. Kurz danach wurde er von den Vahki in eine Matoraner-Kapsel gesteckt, aber von den Toa Metru nach Mata Nui gebracht. Dabei wurde sein Körper aber kleiner und er hatte keine Erinnerungen mehr. Von nun an trug Kongu auch eine Miru. Mata Nui thumb|left|140px|Kongu in [[Le-Wahi]] Nun griff Makuta Teridax die Insel mit infizierten Rahi an. Kongu wurde in dieser Zeit zu einem erfahrenen Vogel-Flieger und wurde auch deshalb zum Anführer der Gukko Force. Als Le-Koro von Nui-Rama angegriffen wurde, brachte er Takua dazu, dass er die Nui-Rama ablenkt, währrend er in das Nui-Rama Nest fliegt und andere Matoraner rettet. Takua warf Disks, die die Nui-Rama jedes mal auswichen, aber es reichte. Kongu konnte die Matoraner retten, danach griff Lewa an, welcher eine infizierte Maske trug, aber Onua konnte ihn besiegen. thumb|150px|Kongu wieder in größerer Form Als die Nuhvok Le-Koro angriffen, wurden alle Matoraner ausser Kongu und Tamaru versklavt und von Krana kontrolliert. Tamaru und Kongu trafen auf Takua, welcher sich entschloß ihnen zu helfen. So befragten sie Nuparu, welcher eine neue Erfindung erfunden hatte. Sie dachten sich einen Plan aus und trieben die versklavten Le-Matoraner auf das Land, wo die Boxor kamen und ihnen die Krana abnahmen. Danach half Kongu beim Aufbau von Le-Koro. Als die Bohrok-Kal besiegt wurden, baute Kongu sich wieder einen größeren Körper. Danach gab es ein Kohlii-Turnier, bei dem Kongu und Tamaru in der ersten Runde ausschieden. Nachdem Teridax besiegt wurde, baute Kongu Boote und die Matoraner reisten zurück nach Metru Nui. Suche nach den Toa Nuva Als sie wieder auf Metru Nui waren und die Toa Nuva nun schon zu lange weg waren, um die Kanohi Ignika zu holen, wurde Kongu mit Hahli, Nuparu, Jaller, Hewkii, Matoro und Takanuva geschickt um sie zu suchen. So fuhren die sieben mit dem Boot nach Süden, aber als sie an der Kuppel zum Reich Karzahnis ankamen, musste Takanuva weggehen, weil er ein Toa des Lichts war. So mussten die sechs Matoraner nun alleine durch das Reich von Karzahni. Sie begegneten Manas-Krabben, welche von Karzahni kontrolliert wurden und ihnen die Masken abnahmen. Die sechs Matoraner bekamen neue Masken, Kongu bekam eine Kanohi Suletu. Nun wurden sie von Karzahni versklavt, doch bei der "Arbeit" fanden sie sechs Kanister, Nuparu fand heraus, wie sie funktionieren und die Matoraner flohen mit ihnen. Als sie auf Voya Nui ankamen, einem Gebiet des südlichen Kontinents, das bei der großen Katastrophe abgebrochen war, wurden sie von einem Blitz des roten Sterns getroffen und in die Toa Inika verwandelt. Kongu hatte nun eine Laserarmbrust. Als Toa Inika thumb|left|150px|Kongu als Toa Inika Nachdem Kongu, Jaller, Hahli, Hewkii, Matoro und Nuparu aus den Kanistern gestiegen waren und Voya Nui betraten, trafen sie auf Vezok. Nach einem kurzen Kampf besiegten sie ihn und Vezok floh. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wussten sie aber noch nicht, dass er ein Piraka ist. Danach gingen sie weiter und trafen den Matoraner-Wiederstand. Sie redeten mit ihnen, die Matoraner erzählten ihnen, dass die Piraka kamen und sich als Toa ausgaben und die Matoraner versklavten. Sie beschlossen sich aufzuteilen, Kongu war in einer Gruppe mit Nuparu, Garan und Velika, welcher ihnen die Zamorkugelwerfer gab. Die vier gingen nun zur Piraka Festung, welche sie auch angriffen. Kongu kämpfte mit Avak und wurde eingesperrt, aber mit seiner Maske befreite er sich wieder. Danach trafen sie sich wieder mit den anderen Toa. Die Piraka und die Toa Inika trafen nocheinmal aufeinander und kämpften. Hakann wollte einen der Toa mit einer Zamorkugel treffen, traff aber Brutaka. Thok rannte zu Hakann und die beiden bekamen Brutakas Energie und besiegten alle Piraka und Kongu und den Rest der Toa Inika. Als sie wieder aufwachten, trafen sie Axonn, welcher den Toa sagte, dass sie am Vulkan eine massive Steintreppe finden müssen, und es würde dort entlang zur Maske gehen. Außerdem gab er Hewkii eine spezielle Zamorkugel, welche den Piraka ihre Kräfte entzieht und Brutaka zurückgibt. thumb|150px|Kongu löst den Tornado aus Kurz vor der Steintreppe fingen die Toa Hakann und Thok ein und Hewkii nutzte seine Kanohi Sanok, damit er Hakann und Thok traf und Brutaka seine Kräfte zurückbekam. Das klappte auch und Nuparu fand die Treppe, von der Axonn gesprochen hatte. Nachdem sie die 777 Treppen heruntergegangen waren, trafen sie auf Umbra. Umbra entwaffnete alle Toa Inika, dabei verlor Nuparu seinen Zamorkugelwerfer und seinen Laserbohrer. Nuparu flog nun hoch, Umbra verwandelte sich in Licht und verfolgte ihn, Matoro erschuf aber eine Eiswand. Umbra raste dagegen und landete auf dem Boden. Die Toa Inika nahmen sich ihre Waffen wieder und gingen weiter. Sie kamen zur Lavakammerbrücke und trafen auf die Piraka. Nuparu löste ein Erdbeben aus und die Toa griffen an, aber als Kongu einen Tornado auslöste fielen Steine auf die Toa und die Piraka entkamen. Nach kurzer Zeit konnten die Toa sich befreien und kamen in der Kammer des Lebens an, wo die Piraka bereits von Vezon und Fenrakk besiegt wurden. Die Toa stellten schnell fest, dass Vezon die Kanohi Ignika hat. Sie kämpften gegen ihn und sprengten unter der Fenrakk-Spinne den Boden weg, sodass sie mit Vezon in die Lava fiel. Aber die Maske verstärkte Vezon und die Fenrakk-Spinne, die zu einem Kardas-Drachen wurde. Zuerst war Vezon den Toa überlegen, doch Jaller benutzte eine Zamorkugel, die sie von Axonn bekamen, und Kardas wurde eingefroren. Matoro ging die Maske holen, und als er die Maske hochhielt, flog sie einfach weg, ausder Höhle, in das Meer. Hahli versuchte noch hinter her zu schwimmen, schaffte es aber nicht. Also mussten sie die Steinkette herunter gehen, die Mahri Nui und Voya Nui verband, und wurden, nach einer Flucht vor einer großen Gruppe Zyglak, von der Maske des Lebens in Toa Mahri verwandelt. Als Toa Mahri thumb|200px|Kongu als Toa Mahri In der Grube Als die Toa Mahri nun ins Wasser gingen, mussten sie sofort gegen einen riesigen Aal kämpfen, denn die Kanohi Ignika vergrößert hat. Nun mussten die Toa die Fähigkeiten ihrer Masken und Waffen herausfinden, deshalb dauerte es lange, bis der Aal besiegt war, aber Hewkii konnte ihn dann besiegen. Sie fanden eine Unterwasserstadt, Mahri Nui, und wurden erst nicht als Helden angenommen, sondern sie wurden angegriffen. Jaller konnte den Matoranern jedoch klar machen, dass sie Toa sind. Defilak, der Anführer der Matoraner von Mahri Nui, forderte, dass sie die Luftfelder frei räumen. Das schafften sie zum größten teil, doch dann wurden sie von den Barraki und ihrer Armee gefangengenommen. Als Kongu Jaller sah, wie er floh, rief der Toa des Feuers ihm zu, dass er seine maske verwenden soll. Kongu wollte das erst nicht, benutzte sie aber dann und er entkam. Danach trafen sie auf die anderen Toa Mahri und jeder nahm sich einen Cordak-Blaster. Kongu nahm sich zwei, weil er diese Waffe bevorzugte. Sie wollten zurück nach Mahri Nui gehen, um Matoro zu holen, wurden aber von Luftblasen abgeschoßen. Kongu bündelte seine Luftkräfte und stieß Defilak weg, sodass das Feuer eingestellt wurde. In der Unterwasserstadt trafen sie auf Matoro mit Maxilos und Spinax, aber die Toa Mahri wussten nicht, dass Teridax in diesem Roboter war, da er das nur Matoro gesagt hatte. Die Toa Mahri trennten sich nocheinmal um die Maske des Lebens zu suchen. Kongu ging mit Jaller, sie geriten in die Okto Höhle, wo sie gegen Polypen kämpfen mussten. Sie besiegten diese jedoch schnell. Doch dann kamen zwei der Barraki, Carapar und Kalmah und kämpften gegen sie. Nach einem kurzen Kampf benutzte Kongu erneut seine Maske, wodurch der Kampf beendet wurde. Kongu und Jaller trafen dann auf die anderen Toa. Matoro sagte ihnen, dass Teil ihrer Aufgabe wäre, eine Steinkordel, die Mahri Nui und Voya Nui verbindet, zuzerstören. Aber dafür mussten sie erst die Matoraner retten. Sie brachten sie nach Voya Nui, dabei wurden sie aber von mutierten Wesen, den Piraka, angegriffen. Sie besiegten sie schnell und konnten sie und die Matoraner nach Voya Nui bringen, wo Axonn sie aufnahm. Axonn zeigte denn Toa die Toa Tiefseeraupe, die sie benutzten um wieder nach unten, nach Mahri Nui zu kommen. Dort wurden sie von den Barraki angegriffen, doch Nuparu und Hahli konnten sie ablenken. Danach halfen die beiden Hewkii, der gegen Gadunka verlor, doch die Maske des Lebens verkleinerte ihn wieder. Anschließend wollten sie die Steinkordel zerstören, wurden aber ab und zu von dem riesigen Aal und einem Wesen, das Kongu mit seiner Kanohi rief, abgelenkt. Als sie es geschafft hatten, schnappte Matoro sich die Maske und schwomm tiefer in das schwarze Wasser, währrend die anderen fünf Toa Mahri die Baraki nicht durchliessen. Plötzlich waren sie in Metru Nui. Dort begriffen sie, dass Matoro sie nach Metru Nui gebracht hat und Mata Nui wiederbelebte. Es gab danach eine Trauerfeier um Matoro, da dieser beim Einsatz der Maske gestorben war. Metru Nui Wieder in Metru Nui angekommen, musste Kongu mit seinen Teamkameraden den Kardas-Drachen besiegen. Sie vertrieben ihn schließlich von Metru Nui, und der Drache flog richtung Xia, wo er von den Toa Hagah eingesperrt wurde. Danach wurde ihnen mitgeteilt, dass Takanuva verschwunden ist. Kongu, Nuparu, Hewkii und Hahli suchten ihn vergebens. Kurz danach wurden sie beauftragt das Kolosseum zu beschützen. Kurze Zeit später kamen jedoch sechs Toa, die Toa Hagah, und meinten, dass sie das Kolosseum zerstören müssen. Die fünf Toa Mahri, auch Kongu, ließen das nicht zu und es entfachte sich ein Kampf. Im Kampf wollte Kualus einen mächtigen Rahi aus den Archiven holen, doch er verlor die Kontrolle. So mussten die elf Toa zusammenarbeiten und besiegten den Rahi. Die Toa Hagah erklärten den Toa Mahri, dass sie unter das Kolosseum müssen, um Makuta Teridax zu suchen. Jaller, Norik, Hewkii, Pouks und Nuparu schafften es dann ein Loch im Kolosseum zu erschaffen, wodurch die Toa Hagah unter das Kolosseum kamen. Die Hilfe, die Jaller ihnen anbot, lehnten sie ab; die Toa Mahri sind die einzigen, die Teridax noch besiegen können, wenn die Toa Hagah nicht zurückkehren. Kurze Zeit später kam eine Agentin des Ordens, Johmak, mit dem Herz der Visorak. Sie sagte, dass das Herz aktiv wäre und die Visorak zu ihm laufen. Die Toa Mahri sollen das Herz nach Artidax bringen, um die Visorak fern zuhalten. Die Toa wollten erst ablehnen, nahmen dann aber an, da Johmak meinte, die Stadt sei sicher. Eine Stunde später gingen sie los, mit einer Karte, die sie von Johmak bekamen. Hewkii und Kongu jedoch blieben auf Metru Nui, wurden aber kurze Zeit später von Johmak bewusstlos geschlagen. Als sie wieder aufwachten, erklärte Johmak ihnen, dass Metru Nui angegriffen wird und die Toa dem Orden nicht im Weg stehen sollen. Dann ging sie. Hewkii wurde sauer und half mit beim Kampf gegen die Bruderschaft der Makuta, Kongu kämpfte auch mit. Später wurden von Krakua die Bohrok gerufen, dadurch starben auch einige Rahkshi. Es gab ein Beben, bei der die Schiffe der Bruderschft zerstört wurden. Die Toa Nuva kehrten kurz darauf auch zurück. Der Orden und die Toa konnten dann schnell gegen die Bruderschaft der Makuta gewinnen. auf spherus magna Teridax' Herrschaft Im Kolosseum gab es am Tag darauf eine große Feier; es wurde gefeiert, dass Mata Nui wieder wach war, doch mitten in Turaga Dumes Rede formten auf einmal die Sterne die Form von Teridax' Maske, und er erklärte ihnen, dass er Mata Nuis Körper übernommen hatte und nun das Universum selbst war. Daraufhin wurde die Insel von Rahkshi angegriffen und manche Toa verliessen die Insel, manche blieben bei den Matoraner in den Archiven. Die Toa Mahri reisten, nach Beauftragung des Ordens von Mata Nui, nach Zakaz, um zu erfahren ob vieleicht andere Skakdi-Krigesherren außer Nektann sich Teridax anschlossen. Nachdem Kongu und Hewkii die Wachen auschalteten, schwammen sie in eine Höhle, in der eine große Gruppe Skakdi versammelt war. Ein Kriegsherr befahl seinen Truppen einen Zyglak, einen Vortixx, einen Bewohner von Stelt und die fünf überlebenden Piraka in ein Becken voller energisieter Protodermis zu werfen. Das taten sie, und aus ihnen entstand ein großes, furchterregendes Monster. Maske und Waffen Als Matoraner trug Kongu zuerst eine Ruru, später, auf Mata Nui, eine Miru, die er aus unbekannten Gründen bekommen hat. Er hatte als Matoraner keine Waffen. Als Kongu vom roten Blitz getroffen wurde, bekam er eine Laserarmbrust, mit dem er seine Luftkräfte leiten und Laserstrahlen schießen konnte. Später bekam er von Velika noch einen Zamorkugelwerfer, der mit energiegeladener Protodermis schoß, womit er versklavte Matoraner befreien konnte. Als Maske trug er die Kanohi Suletu, die er schon zuvor von Karzahni bekam. Als Toa Mahri trug Kongu eine Kanohi Zatth, seine Toa-Waffen waren nur zwei Cordak-Blaster. Bionicle.com-Statistiken Reale Welt thumb|left|150px|Kongu Inika als Set thumb|150px|Kongu Mahri als Set thumb|150px|Kongu als Matoraner *2001 wurde Kongu als Matoraner verkauft. Das Set enthielt 8 Teile, darunter eine Kanohi Miru und eine Bambus-Disk. Der Arm war so gebaut, dass man damit die Bambus-Disk abwerfen konnte. *2006 wurde Kongu als Toa Inika verkauft. In diesem Set waren 46 Teile enthalten, darunter erstmals eine organische Kanohi, in diesem Fall eine Suletu. Kongus Laserarmbrust konnte leuchten und der Zamorkugelwerfer war so aufgebaut, dass man vier Kugeln darin lagern konnte. Außerdem wurde mit den Toa Inika ein neuer, beliebter Baustil eingeführt, denn man auch später noch benutzte. Die Verpackung war ein Kanister, in dem man die Zamorkugeln und Kongus Laserarmbrust lagern konnte. Er war etwas breiter als bisher. *2006 war Kongu in den Spielsets Piraka Außenposten, Lavakammertor und Piraka-Festung als Minifigur dabei. *2007 wurde Kongu als Toa Mahri verkauft. Das Set enthielt 64 Teile, obwohl die Figur ziemlich klein war. Es entjhielt erstmals die Augen, bei denen das hintere Teil weg ist, was vorher völlig unötig war. Natürlich war bei diesem Set eine Kanohi dabei, und zwei Cordak-Blaster mit Schussfunktion. Der Kanister Kongus war diesesmal so gebaut, dass man die Rückseite aufreißen musste, und es gab keinen richtigen Deckel. Die Außenhülle konnte man zum Spielen nehmen. *2007 erschien Kongu wieder in den Spielsets, aber diesesmal nur in einem, der Toa Tiefseeraupe. Quellen *The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet *Bionicle Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui *Bionicle Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge *Bionicle Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *Bionicle Legends 2: Dark Destiny *Bionicle Legends 3: Power Play *Bionicle Legends 5: Inferno *Bionicle Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen der Grube *Bionicle Legends 8: Downfall *Destiny War *Dwellers in Darkness *Reign of Shadows *Bionicle Encyclopedia *Bionicle Encyclopedia: Updated Kategorie: Toa Inika/Toa Mahri Kategorie:Matoraner-Universum Kategorie: 2001 Kategorie: 2006 Kategorie: 2007 Kategorie: Toa Kategorie: Matoraner Kategorie: Le Kategorie:2004 Kategorie:Metru Nui Kategorie:Mata Nui Kategorie:Promotions